In The Calm Before The Storm
by AngelicStarFire
Summary: Haymitch and Effie spend some time together before everything spins out of control between the districts and the capitol.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything recognizable from the world of Hunger Games.**

**A/N: This one-shot is not beta read. So, please forgive any mistakes I have missed when I proof read. This one-shot is for my little sister who loves Effie Trinket :). Enjoy!**

* * *

In The Calm Before The Storm

District twelve was unusually quiet for a regular day, by now the coal miners could be heard leaving for work and the children scampering of to school. A lot had happened in district twelve in the past year; it had gained not one but two victors. Gaining two victors came with a heavy price however. The feeling of oppression, the need for something more was practically tangible in the air surrounding the district. There was no denying war would be upon them soon.

Haymitch could hear the resonating click of her heals long before she reached the gate that separated the victors from everyone else in district twelve. He couldn't resist the slight smirk that came to his lips as he thought of Effie.

If anyone asked he would deny it, there was no way he felt anything but bitter annoyance when he saw her. However, in the solitude of his own mind, Haymitch knew that somewhere along the way he grew attached. The days were dull with her and the colorfulness she brought, her spirit was enough to turn Haymitch away from the past and have him hoping in vain for a better future.

Haymitch looked at the bottles of liquor strewn throughout his room. In a vain attempt to tidy up before she arrived, he moved the bottles into a cabinet. He was about to store the last bottle away when he decided he'd rather drink.

"I'm gonna need you." Haymitch said to the bottle.

Haymitch poured the liquid into and cup and brought the rim of it to his lips; he almost got to take a sip but was interrupted by the knocking upon his door. Grumbling he went to open it.

"Well, well, somebody's not to happy this fine morning are we." The chiming voice of Effie Trinket could be heard.

"I don't see a fine morning do you, sweetheart." Haymitch responded.

"Of course it's a fine morning; we get to go live in the capitol soon!" Effie said excited.

"You would care about that." Haymitch said laughing slightly.

Effie took a moment to survey the scene around her, he looked a mess.

"Why can you never take proper care of yourself." Effie said exasperated.

"Because darlin, I've got you for that." Haymitch smirked.

Effie breath was caught in her throat as she realized how close Haymitch was to her. His seam grey eyes bored into her sparkling blue ones with an intense heat. His smell was filling every sense that Effie had, reminding her of what she left behind.

"I've missed you." Effie breathed out at last.

Haymitch didn't respond at first, instead he backed her farther into the wall and brought up his hands to trap her there.

"You've missed me?" Haymitch asked smirking.

Effie nodded her head.

"Darlin, you're playing a dangerous game. We're playing a dangerous game. It would be best if we walked away." Haymitch whispered.

"I can't walk away, you fool. You think I don't know the danger we face, even now when President Snow _seems_ to be advocating peace." Effie said raising her voice slightly.

"Hmm…" Was the only response Haymitch gave.

Pushing him away, Effie threw her hands up in frustration. The glitter of her outfit shone brightly as she moved to stand in front of the window.

"Why must you insist on being difficult? I am here, we are here. Can we not enjoy the moment for what it is, can we?" Effie asked almost pleading.

"Being difficult is me, if I wasn't difficult I wouldn't be me darlin." Haymitch laughed.

Haymitch crossed the room to wear Effie was effectively trying to burn a hole with her pacing. He pulled her close and held her to him, savoring the moment.

"I've missed you too, darlin." Haymitch whispered into the crook of her neck.

Effie blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall, it wasn't fair. No, it wasn't fair that they could be nothing more, that they had to hide their feelings behind carefully constructed masks.

Effie cherished the rare moments that Haymitch let his guard down. So very often he was a snarky drunk bastard that Effie had to remind herself why she loved him the way she did. Clinging to him, Effie realized that this could be the last time he was able to hold her closely without fear of being watched. For a long time they stood there in a silent embrace trying to show the other how much they meant.

"You have to go soon, darlin, wouldn't want to keep the kiddies waiting." Haymitch said finally.

"Your right, I suppose, there is so much to do, especially where Katniss is concerned." Effie sighed thinking about the battle of wills she was about to endure.

"Katniss can be a handful; she could give me a run for my money most days." Haymitch laughed.

"Oh, hush, she's not that bad." Effie said slapping Haymitch on the chest, though she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more so than Haymitch.

"Alright, alright, no need to get feisty darling." Haymitch smirked.

"Your incorrigible, you know that?" Effie said exasperated.

"Only for you." Haymitch responded waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I shouldn't even dignify that with a response." Effie said laughing at his antics.

Effie knew that she needed to leave; there actually was a lot that needed to be done. She allowed herself to cling to him for a few more moments before pulling away.

"I need to leave." Effie said sadly.

Effie walked over to where he coat and purse had been discarded when she arrived and picked them up. She turned towards the door and began to turn the handle, only to be stopped.

"You never have to leave, darlin. Despite what may or may not happen, I will be here. Always." Haymitch whispered before kissing her. He poured everything into the kiss that he couldn't express in words, all his love, hurt, and desperation. Effie gave as equally as she received.

Smiling as she walked out the door she turned to Haymitch.

"Always."

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
